DEBUT
by Nadristi
Summary: Eren membanggakan penampilannya. (ONESHOT)


DEBUT

Just Eren's bragging himself

Disclaimer: Hajime Isayama

* * *

Iris zamrud tak dapat menutup. Sama sekali.

Namun, alarm yang berdering di nakas gagal membuat kebencian muncul. Semangat memulai hari benar-benar menenggelamkan niat untuk tidur kembali. Dia beranjak dari tempat tidur, menapak mantap ke arah kamar mandi. Sabun cuci muka diambil sebesar jari telunjuk, mengusapkannya ke permukaan wajah. Air kran membasuh seluruh busa dan dia mengamati wajahnya di permukaan kaca yang berembun.

"Halo, Eren Jaeger! Hari ini pun kau terlihat luar biasa!" ucapnya, memberi senyum secerah mentari pagi.

Tangan Eren lekas menyikat gigi, sesekali menjadikannya sebagai mikrofon. Dalam kamar mandi, suara dendangannya menggema, memberi ilusi pada pendengaran. Menciptakan sugesti seakan dirinyalah bintang panggung. Diterpa oleh antusiasme yang memabukkan tidak membuat Eren Jaeger lupa waktu. Pemuda berusia dua puluh tahun itu segera menyalakan shower, mencuci rambut dan seluruh permukaan tubuhnya dengan siul.

"_Don't tell me I'm delusional. To me, my appearance is the right answer~_"

Sepenggal lirik itu mengiringi langkahnya keluar sambil mengusapkan handuk. Jejari cekatan memakai gel rambut, mengingat beberapa hari lalu telah mencoba bagaimana gaya yang bagus dari majalah fesyen. Kaki Eren membawa raga menuju dapur kecil apartemen, melahap bekas makanan dari kulkas. Dia tak ingin repot-repot membuat sarapan. Rasa tak sabar menuju Universitas Maria mengalahkan nafsu ingin makannya.

Sarapan, sudah. Penampilan, wadaw wadidaw kece badai. Eren Jaeger siap keluar.

"Hei, siapa itu?"

"Lihat, lihat! Keren sekali!"

"Aku tak pernah lihat dia di kampus ini. Anak barukah?"

Eren berjalan, semakin menengadah seolah seisi bumi ini adalah miliknya. Kepuasan yang mulai muncul meningkatkan kepercayaan diri pemuda tersebut, menghasilkan ritme tersendiri pada setiap tapak kaki.

_Bisa gawat jika begini terus. Aku tak tahu harus apa dengan kepopuleran ini!_

Namun, Eren semata-mata tidak mengubah penampilannya demi mendapatkan popularitas.

Iris hijau emeraldin langsung menangkap sosok seorang gadis berambut sebahu di ujung koridor. Perempuan itu tengah berbincang dengan pemuda bersurai pirang, tapi Eren tahu pembicaraan mereka terputus kala dirinya melewati koridor kampus. Ia terpancing untuk mendekat, tentu dengan perasaan khusus.

_Oh, lihatlah bagaimana bibir indah itu menganga. Hari ini juga aku akan membuatmu hanya mencintaiku_. Batin Eren gemas, ingin mengatupnya menggunakan cumbuan.

Eren tersenyum, berhenti tepat di depan si gadis—berdiri sempurna. Bisik-bisik tetangga masih dapat Eren simak, tapi kini ia memusatkan perhatian pada sosok manis di hadapannya. Biarkan kasak-kusuk itu menjadi energi penambah kepercayaan dirinya.

"Mikasa," Eren tertawa geli, "Jangan kaget begitu dong, kalau melihatku."

"Kau … Eren Jaeger?" Mikasa meminta klarifikasi. "Kau … semester yang lalu kau tidak begini. Sangat berbeda."

"Maksudmu lebih tampan kan?" ucap Eren. "Aku bukan Eren Jaeger yang kau kenal culun lagi."

Pemuda bersurai pirang di samping Mikasa ikut terpesona, hanya menyaksikan percakapan mereka.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba … mengubah penampilan?"

"Karena kamu," jawab Eren, tangkas. "Aku penasaran bagaimana jika aku yang keren ini menembakmu lagi."

Mikasa mengalihkan pandangan. Rona merah mengisi kedua pipinya perlahan. Dia mulai menciut, tidak seberani saat menepis pernyataan Eren setengah tahun silam. "Bagaimana jika aku menolak lagi?"

"Tidak masalah. Aku bisa mencari yang lain dan tentu saja," Eren menyeringai kecil, "akan kubuat kau menyesal seumur hidup."

Serengit pada wajah tampan itu meluluhkan Mikasa. Tampang manis oriental itu langsung memerah layaknya kepiting rebus. Terdengar klise, tapi mengapa terkesan berbeda jika Eren Jaeger yang mengucapkannya dengan penampilan berubah drastis?

Eren mengangguk singkat—menyapa teman Mikasa—sebelum beranjak menuju kelas. Ketika baru sejauh tiga sampai empat langkah, perempuan bersurai hitam itu mengejar Eren, berseru,

"Eren, aku—!"

-end-

* * *

.

Lirik yang Eren nyanyikan pas dia handukan itu lirik terjemahan dari lagu band Korea, DAY6, berjudul So Cool. Dari situ juga saya terinspirasi buat cerita ini ahahah

Entah kenapa, saya ngerasa di sini Eren sombong banget gitu, tapi di sisi lain saya juga mau menggambarkan kepedean-nya dia. Maklumlah ya, itung-itung sebagai Eren nge-_treat_ dirinya sendiri karena udah usaha jadi ganteng.

Saya juga dari tadi bertanya-tanya "Ngegantung gak sih, endingnya?" Tapi dari reaksi Mikasa, saya rasa sudah tahu Mikasa bakal jawab apa hehe /woi

Kiranya sampai sini dulu yang bisa saya sampaikan. Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan mampir! ^^

_Mind to give me some reviews?_


End file.
